


In Dreams of Flying and Evergreen Trees

by Enderheart13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream World, Alternate Universe - Multiple Realities, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderheart13/pseuds/Enderheart13
Summary: Ephiria, the second reality to be discovered. Although rumored only to be a conspiracy created in the dark web, it is said to be the land of dreams. A place where dreams are reality and nothing stays the same, from one moment to the next. 
Remembering dreams was nothing new to Dean, it happened all the time. But when a pair of very real, terrified blue eyes pulls him out of a dream, he's left with an eerie feeling and a curiosity that won't go away. When it happens a second time, he knows something is up. His research takes him on a journey he never imagined possible.





	1. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, Dean Winchester  
> Dream #1

Through squinted eyes, Dean looked up at the grey clouds, feeling the gentle rain slowly get his jacket wet. He blinked a few times, adjusting to a dimmer light than inside his apartment, and headed off to his car, ready to head to the shop. The closer he got to work, the heavier the rain got and the traffic with it. 

With only a few minutes to spare, Dean rushed into the shop and signed in, changing into his work clothes quickly and heading into the store to unlock the front doors. He then headed back to the garage, unlocking all of the tool boxes and turning on all the lights. He sat down in a chair behind one of the registers, sighing as the other employees arrived at the shop. He greeted them with a quiet smile, heading back to the garage to begin his day's work as someone took his place behind the register. 

There was a lot to do, a few tire changes, probably an oil change or two, and a few other jobs he couldn't remember. As vacation time approached, more cars were brought in to be looked over for long drives. With more jobs meant longer hours, but with longer hours came bigger checks. Bigger checks meant he’d be able to fix Baby sooner and return Mercedes to Sam. Seven o'clock rolled around and the first car came in. Bobby’s shop was the only one in the area to open at seven only because Dean was willing to open for him that early. It earned them a lot more business. 

The day passed by quickly, completing job after job, the day eventually finding its way to evening. He picked up Chinese, stopping by Sam’s place for dinner. 

“How’s work going?” Sam asked, glad to see his brother in a visibly good mood. “It's been goin’ good, lots of jobs. More hours than usual but that means I'll get Baby fixed up sooner and you can take your car back.” Sam laughed, “No worries, Dean. Don’t rush it, ok? You don't want to mess anything up, anyways.” Dean gave him a look, “I don’t mess up cars, Sammy.” Sam leaned back in his chair, “No,” he said, eyes wide in fake disbelief and a small on his lips, but that wasn't far from the truth. Dean had always had a knack for cars and their workings.

After they had finished and cleaned, they migrated to the living room, talking and catching up. Sam had been gone on a ‘vacation’ back to Stanford to help some friends of his study for exams. It made Dean proud to know his brother had made it so far in life and even happier because he knew there was still much more ahead of him.

Meanwhile, while Sam took vacations to Stanford, Dean was perfectly content to help Bobby work the shop, long hours and all. He was glad to help out where he could, to make himself useful. 

The conversation had lulled to comments every so often, and Sam noticed Dean spacing out, eyes fixed on the tv. “You could sleep here tonight, if you wanted to.” He offered, which got Dean’s attention away from the tv. “Nah, I’ll head home.” Dean stood up, stretching a little, Sam following as he walked towards the door. “I’ll see ya Saturday, Sammy.” He said with a smile, patting Sam’s shoulder and heading out the door. 

The drive home was filled with louder than usual music and an anticipation for a warm bed. He pulled into the apartment buildings garage, parking where Baby usually was. He got out his key, pushing the button to his floor in the elevator. He got out, heels shuffling on the carpet as he walked to his apartment. 

He unlocked the door, not bothering to turn on any lights as he walked straight to his bedroom, setting his keys down on his dresser. With the lights kept dim, he got ready for bed, pretty much sinking into his bed once the lights were turned off, falling asleep quickly.

dream 1 

Dean opened his eyes, bombarded by the smell of pine trees and other earthly smells. He looked around, scanning the trees, rifle held gently in his hands. To his right was Sam, carrying the gear and trying his best to keep quiet with all the bags. Bobby and John were creeping along up ahead, eyes trained on something he couldn't see from behind them. They had all fallen entirely still and silent and Dean closed his eyes, tuning out even the sound of his own breathing, focusing just on the sounds of the forest. The wind blowing between the branches of the trees, making the leaves rustle gently. The sound of birds singing in the near distance. He could feel the growing heat of the sun on his back, the welcomed warmth and sounds and smells of the earth surrounding him. There was a rustle of branches to his left, and he turned his head quickly, catching a pair of frightened blue eyes in the corner of his vision. He turned his head further in the direction, the near glow of the strange eyes drawing him in, and everything disappeared.


	2. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, Castiel Novak  
> Dream #1

The sound of busy city traffic always woke Castiel before his alarm. Why he still hadn't changed the time of his alarm baffled him, it had been over a year, but he still hadn't changed it. He blindly searched the nightstand for his phone, finally finding it and turning off his alarm, making sure he didn't just snooze it before getting out of bed. The subtle smell of French toast floated into his bedroom, quickening his pace as he got ready. He opened the door, the subtle smell becoming not so subtle. 

He shuffled out to the kitchen. “Mornin lil bro.” He heard his brother before he saw him, banging things around in the cabinets. When you live with your sugar-addicted brother, you learn the differences between the smells of things like French toast and waffles and pancakes and almost all other sugary things he could figure out how to make. “Good morning, Gabriel.” He grabbed a plate, stealing a few pieces of French toast for himself, bypassing the syrup. Sitting down at the table, he yawned, cutting the warm toast into small pieces. 

Right as he was finishing the last few bites, Gabriel sat down, his plate heavy from the French toast, puddles of syrup, and a fair amount of whipped cream. He wished, for a moment, that he actually looked through the fridge every so often, whipped cream was pretty good. “Off to work already, Cassi?” Castiel sighed, picking up his plate and placing it in the sink. He felt bad that Gabriel always did the dishes in the morning, even though he insisted on it. “Yeah, I need to get there early today, there's a meeting and then I have a few students coming in for help before class.” Gabriel smiled, proud of his little brother. 

Cas picked up his backpack, grabbing the car keys. He waved goodbye to Gabriel, telling him to leave a note for what he wanted for dinner. Gabriel’s work hours were usually about two hours off from his, and by the time Cas got home to cook a good meal it would be dinner time. 

He pulled into the school’s parking lot, locking his car and heading into the school to drop off his stuff. He said hello to a few teachers on his way there, surprised he’d seen so many people already there. He arrived the the meeting space a few minutes early, happy he could get a seat close to the screen. 

The meeting was about the school’s arts programs, funding was starting to get lower, but they weren't in danger yet. To prevent future danger to the programs they wanted to plan ahead. After the staff meeting, he headed to his classroom, getting out the materials he needed to help the students that were coming to get help. 

All of his morning meetings were successful, his students passed their tests and the school was officially making a safety net for the arts program. The weather was nice so he got to eat outside, spacing out into the forest, listening to these sounds of cars passing and kids yelling. It was a rather peaceful day. The last two blocks of the day went rather slow, he had lectures both classes, but he let the students off with no homework for putting up with the long talk. 

He drove home in silence, contemplating the next weeks schedule. Following the course materials while keeping the class interesting was very difficult, but he tried his best. The sun had almost set by the time he made it home. He locked his car, dropping his stuff off at the door and headed straight to the kitchen, picking up Gabriel’s note and started cooking. A delicious smell made its way through the house as he cooked, finishing preparations right as Gabe walked in. As usual, the table was set, kitchen clean and drinks already poured as he sat down. Together, they were like a well-oiled machine, everything getting done quickly efficiently and with the way both of their schedules were they knew exactly who did what. It worked out very well. 

“Okay, you need to teach me how to cook. I can bake, yeah obviously, but how the hell can you cook like this? You barely follow the recipes!” Cas laughed as he cleaned off the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher. “You’re good at following order, Gabriel, following recipes and all that. Besides, most baking is sweet and that's your expertise, so there's no surprise there.” Gabriel nodded, shrugging as he brought the rest of the dirty dishes to the sink for Cas to rinse. “Well, I’m off to bed. See ya tomorrow, Cassi.” Cas waved his goodnight, flinging water at Gabe. “Don’t start that, not this late at night.” Cas laughed, urging his brother off to bed. He finished up the last of the dishes, happy to finally get ready for bed. 

Cas organized his pillows, making a comfortable nest-looking spot for him to lay in, tucking himself into the sheets and pulling quite a few blankets over himself. His eyes blinked closed, sinking into his bed comfortably, falling asleep. 

dream 1  
The earth, covered in broken twigs and crunching leaves, blurred past Castiel as he ran, sweat dripping down his face, his neck. His heart was pounding in his chest. His lungs were burning, screaming for air, for just a little oxygen. But he wouldn't stop, not until he knew he was safe from that… that thing, whatever it was, that was following him. He heard its heavy footsteps echoing behind him, vibrating the ground as he tried so hard to escape it. Minutes, maybe seconds, he wasn't really sure, passed and it seemed like maybe- oh, please- that he was gaining ground on the beast, pulling ahead of it just a little. He kept running, the roots of trees threatening to trip him but he kept going, kept pushing, for what felt like forever. He stopped, just for a moment, when he was confident the beast wouldn't catch up to him, and leaned against a tree, taking a deep breathe. The air felt cool now, leaning against the tree. He heard a quiet snap from behind him and his eyes flew open, looking to his left and right before looking around the tree. He took a moment to process what he was seeing. It was people; maybe they could help him. He watched them, his eyes catching on the person in the center. He was just standing there, eyes closed, head tilted back ever so slightly. He could see the man's chest rise and fall with each breathe, as if he was trying to memorize where he was standing. He shifted his feet, and of course, he stepped on a tiny branch, making the smallest crack, and the man in the center turned his head quickly in his direction. His muscles tensed, ready to run at any moment, any sign of danger, but he found himself unwilling to look away from the emerald green eyes that were looking right back at his.


	3. Shake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, Dean Winchester  
> Dream #2

Dean woke with a quiet gasp as his eyes opened wide, the image of terrified blue eyes fresh in his mind. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he sat up. He looked out the window, seeing the moon still high in the sky. The clock said it was midnight, almost exactly, and he knew there would be no going back to sleep now. 

Crumpling his sheets at the bottom of his bed he shuffled his way to the kitchen, trying to find the tea Sam had shoved into one of his cabinets. Maybe it could help calm him down. He didn't notice he was shaking until he tried to pour hot water into a cup. He set the kettle down on the stove, making. He made his way to the kitchen table, sitting down in a chair and laying his head down on the table. He waited a few minutes before returning to the kitchen, still shaking quite a bit. He took the cup to his room, sitting down on top of his bed, grabbing the tv remote and turning on Netflix. The cup warmed his hands, not burning them but a nice reminder he was awake and alive. 

He was surprised when his alarm went off, turning it off quickly. The shaking returned, and he went to the kitchen to put his cup in the sink. He grabbed a bagel from his cabinet and toasted it, getting dressed in the meantime. He smiled to himself, today was the day he’d finally get baby fixed. Bobby had the part he needed, so he’d have to pay him back for that. Getting her winter ready was a long process but very worth it. She was almost year round now. 

When he got to the shop, it was already open. He checked to make sure everything had been done just right and when everything was given the ok he headed to the very back of the shop, where Baby was. The impala was sitting on the lift, ready to go up. He got to work right away, knowing to get the work done that day he’d have to work for a while. 

Despite working where he felt most comfortable, most at home, the shaking never left. It got a little better, he could work without disruption, but it never left. At lunch he texted Sam that he would probably be a half an hour or so late for dinner, to which Sam replied whatever. Dean shook his head, laughing quietly and getting back to work. Music played in the background, taking his mind of the ever present feeling he had. 

When he finally finished he called Sam, “Hey Sammy. I finished workin so I'm gonna pick up food and head over, mind if I stay the night? Cool thanks.” He hung up quickly, not really giving Sam much of a space to talk, just a small hello and goodbye. He grabbed dinner, knocking on Sam’s door. He handed Sam the food with a smile and sat down at the kitchen table. He held his hands in front of him, the shaking reaching an new high. It felt like his whole,body was trembling now, not just his hands. 

“Are you ok, Dean?” He heard Sam ask. So it was as obvious as it felt. “Yeah, Sammy. I'm good, just a bit jittery.” Sam stared him down, not taking any lies today. “Dean, you’re shaking pretty bad, I have a feeling you’re not ok.” Dean sighed, for probably the millionth time, hoping he wouldn't have to tell Sam what happened. “Dean?” He reluctantly decided to tell Sam, otherwise there'd be no end to the questioning.

“I guess, about midnight last night, I had this dream. It was you and me and dad and Bobby, it was one of our hunting trips. It was great, dad or Bobby heard something and they were walking ahead a few feet and we were waiting for them to tell us where to go or what to do and I closed my eyes and, and I could just feel everything around me. The trees, the wind, everything, Sammy. Then, after a few seconds there's a crack, and I look to the side and there's a pair of blue eyes, just staring at me, terrified beyond belief. That's it, I woke up after that. I went to the kitchen to see if your tea stuff would help and I noticed I was shaking and it hasn't stopped. Not even at work.” Dean looked over at Sam, instantly regretting telling him. Sam was looking at Dean as if he were crazy, or at least he thought he was. 

“Dean, no, I get it. It's fine, I'm just curious.” He paused, thinking about what he was going to say, knowing Dean might freak out if I said something wrong. “You’re gonna have to give me a minute to get this out, okay? Just bear with me. You had this dream, right?” Dean nodded. “It was very real, but then something happened, did that seem real, too?" Dean nodded again, “Too real.” Sam nodded in agreement, “Then you woke up, and noticed you were shaking.” Dean sunk down in his chair, holding his hands in front of him, “Yeah, hasn't stopped since.” Sam sighed, “Does the shaking seem a little out of proportion as a reaction to you? Because to me, it seems pretty intense for just a dream.” Dean shot up, “That’s my point, Sammy!” He wasn't yelling, but Sam could tell he wanted to. “It didn't feel like a dream, Sam, that was real. Those weren't just eyes, they couldn't be, that was a person. Those were a person terrified eyes and you cannot convince me otherwise.” He sat down, looking defeated. Sam felt bad for Dean, there had to be something more to this. “The shaking? I mean, yeah I get it was weird but what the hell, Sam?” 

“It’ll stop.” Sam said, sounding very sure of himself. “Maybe not immediately but it’ll stop, if it doesn't tell me and we’ll go see a doctor or something but it'll stop. I know it.” Sam looked over at Dean, seeing a small amount of relief in his eyes. “And yes, you’re sleeping here tonight, no arguing that.” He got up, grabbing the dishes, and when Dean got up he told him no, he needed to go relax. If this was something separate from the dream then he needed to rest. He was sure of that. Dean agreed reluctantly and headed to change for bed. 

When he was done cleaning, Sam found Dean curled up under a blanket on the couch, eyes closed, gently snoring away. He smiled, glad that he had at least fallen asleep. He whispered his goodnights, heading to his own room. Sam found himself leaving his door open, just in case needed him. 

dream 2  
Fear crashed through Dean’s body. He cowered in a corner, his dad walking towards him. He crawled out of the corner, sprinting out the door and into the streets, towards the forest and river. He wanted Sam or Bobby or someone to tell him what had happened. Why was his dad doing this? He ran, not stopping for cars, barely dodging them. He ran, ran even as he started losing feeling in his legs. An idea came to him, and he changed directions. He had discovered this wooden house just a few miles west of the river, he’d head there. Only he and Sam knew about it. He found the river, his throat dry and legs ready to give. He gave himself a few seconds to stop, to catch his breathe a little before he kept running. He knew exactly how to get there, it the further he went the slower he got and the more frustrated it made him. He pushed, pushed until finally, finally, he got there. A few hundred feet away was a small pond. He climbed the steps into the cabin, heading inside and finding a space to hide. He waited and waited, and when he didn't hear anything he decided it was okay to look around the cabin. His pulse was in his ears as he peeked out the window. He looked towards the pond, seeing a person sitting there, and for a moment he thought it was his dad, but when the figure turned around he knew it wasn't. The man looked at him, his piercing blue gaze staring directly through him. “You!” He yelled, as fear crashed through him, and he felt painfully aware. He ran out of the cabin, circling quickly out of the cabin, and by the time he got to the pond the other person was standing. A wave of nausea rolled over him and he felt his legs give. He eyed the man, feeling darkness pull him under.


	4. Missing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, Castiel Novak  
> Dream #2

Castiel blinked his eyes open, slowly registering the noise of his alarm. He pressed the power button, effectively snoozing the alarm, his mind deep in a haze. He got partially dressed before giving up and heading out into the living room. Gabriel wasn't up yet. He found a comfortable spot on the carpet, sitting down with his legs crossed. He took a deep breath, letting it go after a few seconds. He kept at this pattern, calming down his mind. Green eyes, like emeralds. Whose were they? He went over what happened.  
He was running… from a creature, he didn't know what it was, and he was running for a long time… he stopped when he deemed he had enough time to catch his breath a little… and when he looked around the tree he was leaning on he saw people… a twig snapped and one of the men looked at him, his eyes were intense and curious, maybe a little scared? They drew him in, made him not want to look away despite that creature coming after him. After he worked out his dream, he couldn't remember any of his thoughts. 

Castiel came to when Gabriel started shouting about his alarm going off again. His mind was much clearer now, which made him happy, but he also knew he lost a decent amount of time, especially if Gabriel had woken up to his alarm. He got up, but Gabriel beat him to it. “You ok, little bro?” He asked, and Cas nodded. “Yeah, I think I left for a while.” Gabriel nodded, smiling gently. He knew it took Cas a while to get himself situated and comfortable again after an episode. He kept quiet, making sure he was there for Cas if he needed something, it not encroaching on his space, after all, they had a system going. 

After Cas had gotten ready, fully this time, and sat down at the table for breakfast Gabriel asked what had happened. “I had a nightmare last night. Something was chasing me and when I stopped, presuming it was safe to stop for a moment, I looked behind the tree I was hiding behind. There were people there, hunting. They looked like they were in a completely different forest than I was in. I moved to get a better look, but a twig snapped and one of the men looked over at me. He had these beautiful eyes, so green they looked like emeralds, and they looked so real, Gabriel, so real. That must’ve been why I slept to my alarm. I got up, and since I always leave extra time I must’ve decided that meditating over it this early was a good idea, and while I was thinking over I must’ve spaced out or started thinking too much, I guess.” He suspected that maybe he had started thinking deeply, “Bad thoughts maybe?” Cas nodded, agreeing. It happened sometimes, so it wasn’t anything to get concerned over. Besides, that’s why Gabriel very graciously offered a room in his place to help him out. Cas felt like he wouldn’t ever be able to pay Gabe back for that, but his brother just said not to worry about it.

Despite working through his dream, a feeling stuck with Cas. It wasn’t bad, necessarily, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. The feeling was just there, in the back of his mind. 

With a lunch specially packed by his brother, Cas headed off to work, not entirely sure if he was ready to face the day. Before he walked into the school, he sat in the car for a few seconds, telling himself he’d be ok. He felt confident that the day would go well by the time he got to his classroom, greeting his students with a cheerful smile. He collected the previous day’s homework, glad to see everyone was doing well. He told the class that, since everything was on track and on time, they’d be able to start watching a movie related to the topic they were learning about. The class cheered, talking amongst themselves, wondering what movie it would be. 

The rest of the day did go well, very good in fact, just as he had thought it would. Although that nagging feeling never went away, he was used to having a feeling a little like that. He was even able to get one of his classes ahead of schedule. He headed home at the usual time, finding a note from Gabe saying he could make whatever he wanted. He decided to make Gabe’s favorite meal, of course. Gabriel came home, happy to see Cas cooking. He grabbed dishes down from the cabinets, setting the table. “Feelin’ better?” he asked, to which Cas nodded distractedly, focused intently on his cooking. The house smelled good, and they were both in a good mood. 

After dinner was cleaned up, Cas helped Gabriel with his baking, figuring it would be nice to spend the extra time with him. He let Gabriel boss him around the kitchen, grabbing what he was told to get and laughing as he spilled half the ingredients onto the floor. “Of course it’s all the powdery stuff, Cassi. All the messy stuff.” Gabriel shook his head but he couldn’t help laughing along. Cleaning eventually turned into a flour fight, which was very amusing to the both of them. When they were both out of breath from chasing each other around with handfuls of flour, they resigned to finishing baking so they could clean up the house.

“Well, that was more fun than intended, dang. You’re lucky, this time, Cassi, but next time? I’ll get you back, don’t you worry.” They both laughed, saying goodnight and going to bed.

Cas lay in bed, finding himself almost afraid to go to sleep, worried that the dreams might get more terrifying. 

  dream  2  
The pond was beautiful in the light of the setting sun. He was sitting on the dock, feet dangling in the water. He sat there for a long time, watching the sun get lower and lower, the colors changing from a vibrant orange to a soft pink, and finally to a light royal purple. He was trying to find shapes in the clouds when he heard footsteps and he turned around to see who or where they were coming from. The figure of a young boy came into view, running towards the cabin that was a lengths away from the pond. He turned around, figuring it was just the kid of someone who lived in the cabin. After a few minutes of hearing nothing he decided to investigate, but when someone, a different person, came stomping out of the cabin, he stopped, a searing pain ripping through his head. He recognized this man, he had seen him before. The man walked towards him, speed walked really, and stopped in front of him. He took in the details of this person. He had sort of messy brown hair, sticking up in a few places, intense green eyes just like before, and he was wearing a brown jacket, a flannel visible underneath it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode that Cas goes through is called dissociation, dissociation is a word that is used to describe the lack of connection between things usually associated with each other, resulting in discontinuities in conscious awareness. Cas has a minor case of dissociative amnesia, which stems from trauma from a period of time in his life where he had depression and anxiety, but both were gotten under control.


	5. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, Dean Wnchester  
> No Dream

Dean woke with a scream, feeling his stomach jump he ran to the bathroom, tears streaming down his face. He barely heard Sam’s heavy footsteps travel down the stairs in a rush and towards his direction, finally appearing in the doorway. Sam took in the sight of Dean, laying on his side on the bathroom floor, crying, his head tucked in his arms and legs pulled up to his chest. He tried to keep calm, but seeing Dean like that was terrifying. Not panicking as his brother lay on the bathroom floor sobbing from who knows what proved to be a very difficult task. He tried to get Dean into a sitting position, to lean against the wall but he was so far gone, so hysterical, that Sam was pretty sure Dean couldn’t hear him talking. He gave up on moving him and just tried his best to make him comfortable. After a half hour or so, he started to calm down, Sam figured he’d tired himself out. “You wanna get up? Or just lay here for a while?” Sam asked, getting a muffled groan in response. The shaking was back in full force now, most noticeable in his shoulders. Sam put a hand on Dean’s arm, humming as they both calmed down.

It was a good hour or so later when Dean let Sam help him up off the floor and over to couch again, but he wouldn’t let Sam leave him there alone. Sam felt terrible, not entirely sure what to do for his brother. He went to the kitchen, getting a glass of ice water in case Dean woke up again anytime soon. He curled up in a chair, a little shaky himself, as Dean drifted off back into a rather fitful sleep. Sam didn’t sleep the rest of the night. 

When Sam noticed the sun start to rise, he decided to call Bobby, Dean definitely would not be able to work after the previous night's events. Bobby, thankfully, told Sam that Dean had a few weeks worth of available paid vacation time, so he said to tell Dean to take a while off. Sam thanked Bobby, saying goodbye and that he’d let him know how Dean was doing tomorrow. 

At around nine Sam heard a loud groan from the living room and he peeked his head out from the office door. Dean, apparently, had tried to get off of the couch and had somehow ended up laying on his back on the carpet. “Good morning.” Sam said, to which he got the response of “Why do I feel like I have a hangover?” Sam cringed, another pang of worry for Dean poking its way around his mind. He walked over to Dean, sitting next to him. Dean looked over at him with a look combining anger and curiosity. “Well, Dean, you had an eventful night. At around eleven last night I heard you scream- it woke me up- and I rushed downstairs to find you had thrown up and were laying on the bathroom floor in hysterics. That could be one reason for the hangover feeling.” There was one thing Dean noticed while Sam was talking, he wasn’t shaking nearly as bad, his shoulders felt stiff and it his hands seemed to tremble just a little. 

Dean pulled the blanket over his head, curling into a ball again. He wanted to go back to sleep but the nightmare he had was ingrained in his mind. “What happened?” Sam asked, hoping maybe Dean knew something. “I had a nightmare. Dad was coming after me and I ran to the cabin, and when I got there, those eyes that I saw, they do bel-” Dean paused, curling up even tighter as he stomach started to hurt again, “they do belong to someone, maybe not real but, they belong.” Dean knew something was off. “Are you taking any medication?” The question from Sam was a little bit of a surprise but after a moment, Dean knew exactly where he was coming from. “No, nothing new. I take advil a lot, but nothing else.” He heard a frustrated sigh from Sam. “I’m taking you to the doctor or E.R. or whatever; that was beyond fuckin’ normal. Let’s go.” Sam helped Dean up, ignoring a lot of his protests. He eventually convinced Dean that it was of his best interest to go. “We’ll go to my doctor, not the E.R.” Sam was fine with that, as long as someone could tell him his brother was ok. 

Dean had a feeling Sam was probably driving over the speed limit, which was unusual, and it made him feel bad for worrying his brother that much. Despite the story he had told, and the headache he had, he felt better. That was good.  They arrived in record time, and Sam was able to get Dean in pretty quickly. 

Luckily, the doctor brought good news. He believed that Dean had just caught a very bad flu, and that the fever caused the odd dreams and shaking. Dean thought that Sam looked a little more relieved than he was. With a prescription for a moderate strength pain reliever, the doctor sent them home. Sam seemed content to just relax, so Dean found himself napping throughout the day with no signs of weird dreams or shaking. After several movies and dinner, Sam deemed it time to go to bed, so he helped Dean gather all of his things and take them to the guest bedroom, closer to Sam, just in case. Dean wouldn’t admit it but he felt safer closer to his brother, like something about him and his confidence that he was okay would get rid of the nightmares. He fell asleep, weary but tired.


End file.
